Home is Where the Heart is
by Divergentmaniac2014
Summary: Tris and Four were highschool sweethearts and madly in love. However, their dreams lead them in separate directions after high school ended and they lost touch. But when they are brought back together in their hometown five years later, will they get a second chance at love? You know what they say, Home is Where the Heart is.
1. The First Step is Always the Hardest

**Chapter 1: **

_(Tris POV)_

"Flight 9450, you have landed in Chicago. Please make sure to take all carry on items with you as you exist and have a great day!" I took a deep breath in as the flight attendant's announcement ended; still shocked at the fact that I had some how gotten back here. I loved my family, and my friends, you could even say I loved my small Chicago town (Rothsville); but I hadn't thought that I'd ever come back. I was nineteen when I moved out to New York. My dream was always to be a big time novelist, ever since I was six years old. On top of that, I had always craved to leave my small town. I wanted to experience new things, new culture, and to feel successful. At nineteen years old I received a job offer at Dauntless Publishing Inc. that would put me on the right track to do just that. I took the job and never looked back.

"Beatrice!" I turned around to the sound of my name. There stood my mother and father holding a welcome home banner and balloons. I ran over to them and was engulfed into their embrace. Comfort overtook me. I missed this. New York gave a lot to me, however it made me give up some things too.

"Where's Caleb?" I questioned. Caleb is my older brother by eleven months. We have always been very close, and have made a point to talk almost everyday since I had moved.

"He's at home," My father answered. "He wanted to be here but refused to leave Susan's side for longer than a second!" Susan is Caleb's wife who is due with their first child any day now. Susan and I are quite friendly because we grew up across the street from each other and were in the same grade in school.

"Of course! I almost forgot that Baby Prior is almost here!" I beam. My mother chuckled and shook her head.

"We better get going," She added. "Your brother is a nervous wreck and probably needs the comfort of us around him." I can't help but think of how selfless my mother always is as we make our way out to the car.

The car ride home is about an hour. That is an hour for me to sit and have my nerves build to an enormously high level of anxiety. I can't go home! When I left Rothsville five years ago, I broke a lot of hearts; including my own. I had a big group of friends, my family, and the love of my life. Oh Tobias… I love, no LOVED, not anymore! I loved him more than anyone or anything ever. Still to this day, nothing come close to how I felt for him. But when I got the offer I had to leave for New York right away. I had no time to say a proper to anyone, especially not him. I still remember that night before I left. We had a huge fight; I remember crying, begging him to come with me and him begging me to stay; to give up my dream, to give up everything for him. Neither of us could do what the other wanted, and so I left the next morning with a broken heart and never looked back. Five years I have avoid this town and everyone in it because Tobias broke my heart and I couldn't deal with that pain; until now.


	2. Hometown Rodeo

**Chapter 2: **

_(Tris POV)_

As we pull up to my childhood home I feel as if I can't breath. The only reason why I haven't had my father turn the car around is because it would literally break my parent's hearts. I know disappearing for half a decade wasn't fair to them, so I have to make it through this trip. For them, and only them. "Well, we're here!" My mother said with a warm smile. I walk up the oh-so familiar path and into my house. It still looks exactly the same, dull and bland but has a strange sense of comfort in it as well.

"Welcome home!" Susan and Caleb exclaim as I enter the TV room. I drop my bags to hug them both. It's not until today that I realized how much I missed all these faces.

"Honey go get settled and then come down so we can catch up, okay?" My mother suggests. I nod and pick up my bags.

"Oh My God! No! Oh No!" I yell. How could this be happening?

"What?! Beatrice are you okay?!" My family runs in to my room.

"I forgot to pack my work laptop! Now all of my deadlines are going to be late!" I explain. However they don't look concerned. All I receive are faces of hurt and disappointment. Don't they realize how important my career is? My parents leave my room and I shoot Caleb a questioning glare.

"You know Bea, as much as we love you, you're only here for ten days until God knows when and you should be focusing on seeing your family that has missed you like crazy over these past five years, not your job that gets you every other day of the week." And at that he walks out. Wow, I guilt fills me. I didn't mean to be so selfish, just another reason that supports my argument that I never really belonged here in the first place.

I sheepishly I make my way downstairs. I click away at my iPhone, if I call into the office and tell them my work will be a bit late I should have no worries. But of course my calls just will not go through. Five years later and this town still doesn't have any cell service! I let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know Town Center has some cell service if you need to make a call." My father whispers to me. I small smile creeps over my face. I knew my parents still didn't have cell phones. With the poor connection, plus the 'selfishness' of not being able to take the time to verbally communicate with someone face-to-face turned them away. A cold set of car keys slides into my hand and my father adds, "Take the pick-up and be back for dinner." I smile and give him a quick hug before slipping out the front door.

My father's pick-up truck is older than me a desperately needs a new paint job, but was still my favorite car to drive. I remember when Tobias and I used to… No! Tris just because you are back in his territory doesn't mean you need to think you him! I continue my journey to Town Center and park right in front of the Pit. Woah! The memories this place brings back! The Pit was _the_ hangout place back in highschool and the chocolate cake was like nothing I've ever had before. Even at fancy work dinners in New York I haven't come across a cake that tasted half as good! I might as well go in and get a slice, it's been too long.

"Trissy!" I shook my head up at that old nickname. I big grin takes over my face and I run up to my old friend.

"Oh my gosh! Uriah!" he wraps me up in a big memory filled hug. "Wow what a shock to see you here!" I add.

"Me? I'm shocked to see you!" He releases me from our hug. "It's been a while Trissy, I've missed you!" We sit down at one of the tables. "So what have you been up to in New York?"

"Writing and working in the publishing house. What about you?"

A big smile takes over his face. "Well I finally asked out Marlene…" I laugh and nudge his shoulder. He and Marlene have liked each other since the fourth grade but still hadn't admitted it when I had left. "Then me and Zeke bought this place up and I eat all of the cake I can dream of!" I laugh even harder at this. No one loves this cake more that Uri and Zeke.

Suddenly I am picked up from behind and I let out a screech. "I thought I heard someone say Trissy!" Now the entire shop is staring at us.

"Oh Zeke!" I hug him. "It's been too long!"

"Way too long Tris," I pang of guilt hits me in the chest. "So, you really like this Big Apple I guess."

I nod vigorously, "I really love it, and my job too. I'm very happy there." He gives one of his famous Zeke smiles that could warm anyone's heart.

"I'm happy for you, you deserve to be so happy." I smile at him, he's always been one of my best friends. "I'll bet a pretty thing like you has herself a hot shot New York boyfriend by now." Heat rushed to my face and I look down. I haven't dated anyone besides Tobias in my entire life. Sure I'd had some offers in New York but I always turned them down. Even five years later my heart is still a bit raw. I shake my head and Zeke gives me another smile. "That's all right Trissy, Four hasn't either," At this my heart does a thousand backflips. Zeke and Tobias are best friends. Zeke would know if he had been seeing someone. Does he still feel something for me? Why am I so excited about this? I can not like him! I'm going back to New York in ten days!

Before I have a chance to respond to what Zeke has said, the door jingled and I am shocked to see someone I had not planned on facing today.

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so very much for reading! This chapter was longer! haha Please review, fav, and follow! I am trying to do a chapter or two a week. Hopefully I can do more! :) :) :) There will be some Fourtris in the next chapter!**


	3. This Town is Suffocatingly Small

**Chapter 3:**

_(Tris POV)_

"NO WAY! TRIS PRIOR!" I hear as I am pulled into a giant group hug. Without even seeing their faces I know this is Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. These girls are my best friends, ever! Boy have I missed them!

"Hey! How are you?" The hug tightens and they all start talking at once. We sit down and order some cake so we can all catch up. I hear all about their different jobs in town and the latest gossip of everyone I grew up with. I guess a lot can happen in five years, however this place really hasn't changed that much. Thankfully, neither have my friends.

After almost an hour of trying to follow the conversation, Shauna decides to change the topic. "So Tris, tell us all about glamorous New York!" My face starts to heat and my mouth goes dry. I love New york, I really do, but all I really have is my job. I don't have a boyfriend like all of these girls do, I live alone in a tiny building in the city. I don't really have any close friends so I just go to work and my apartment. I love that life, but it's not glamorous! Will They understand why I left everything for that?

"Um… It's not really _that_ glamorous," I try to finish without telling a total lie. "It's just, well, very different and um, busy, but very fun! I love it!" I smile wide to prove my point that my life is totally great and under control! The girls look at me so intrigued, as if I am going to say something totally incredible.

"Wow Tris, you are so lucky to have your life working out so well!" Marlene adds with a warm look in her eye. I just nod in reply. I thought everything was good until a minute ago! Now I'm realizing how unappetizing the idea of being a twenty-four year old who is all alone and is always working, and…. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Zeke approaching the table.

He comes up and pecks Shauna on the cheek. "I'm going to meet Four at Candor Grill for a few beers and I'll see you back at home okay?" Zeke not-so-silently whispers to Shauna. At the mention of Tobias my heart rate picks up. I feel all eyes on my as if I am supposed to react. Obviously everyone knows that we had a rocky ending, I mean I left for five years and we haven't even spoken one word since then. I keep my head down and avoid eye contact, praying Zeke will leave without another word. And he so very kindly does, but not without Christina adding, "Make sure to tell him Trissy says hi!"

All of the girls gasp and I feel completely mortified. How could she say that out loud in front of the entire Pit and all of our friends?! My face is a tomato and I take in a shaky breath so no tears form in my eyes. "Well, I better get going now," I smile at the girls and quickly gather my things "I can't be late for dinner!" At that I rush out to my car without another word and speed back home. The only thing on my mind is how I managed to spend two hours in Town Center without making the one phone call I needed to make.

**oOoOoOo**

_(Tobias POV)_

I sit at the bar after a long day of work and order a beer as I wait for Zeke to arrive. Even though I have never really been that social, Zeke has always been my best friend, well one of them anyway. But now he's my only best friend because he didn't pack up and move away! I let out a deep sigh; not one day goes bye that I don't think of her. Zeke comes in and give me a pat on the back before sitting down. We try to catch up like this at least once a week, to keep each other from going insane. "So what good?" Zeke asks me, and I chuckle at his phrasing.

"Not much, just lots and lots of work!" I say with a big, sarcastic smile on my face. Zeke smile at this but looks a little bit worried. I wonder if everything is okay. I know buying the Pit has really been stressful for him. "You okay buddy?" I question. "It looks like you've seen a ghost!" He smiles some more and slightly shakes his head.

"Nah, not a ghost, this time!" Zeke replies. "But I did she Tris today at the Pit." At the mention of her name I immediately choke on my beer. Tris? Did he just say the Tris was at the Pit? She's back in Rothsville? I quickly grab a napkin and wipe up the spill to avoid drawing anymore attention over to us.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" I shoot back, looking Zeke dead in the eye. Not really sure whether hurt or anger takes up more of my tone.

"Tris is back _visiting_ for the next ten days and then will go back to New York." Zeke says again, slower as if I am completely incompetent, which at the moment I almost am. My entire body feels numb. What? Why now after five years has she chosen to come home?

"Well now it looks like you've seen a ghost!" Zeke adds trying to lighten the mood, but it's really not working at the moment.

After Zeke and I leave, I take the long route home because I really need to think. Tris is back? Should I try and catch up with her or should I avoid her? Will she come find me? Oh God, I have a feeling that these next ten days are going to be the longest ten days of my life! Hopefully, I can get there without be hurt anymore than I already am.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I can't even express how excited I am to be continuing this story! Thank you all so so so much for your reviews, favs, and follows. I will try to post again tomorrow! ALSO if anyone would like to design a cover for the story I would really love that. Let me know in a comment! **

**P.S. I know this chapter didn't really have any Fourtris action but it's coming I promise!**


	4. Hello? Hello? C-can You Hear Me?

**Chapter 4: **

_(Tris POV)_

When I open my eyes, I am slightly shocked to find myself in my childhood room. Suddenly it all comes back to me; I'm here in Rothsville, on a suicide mission, to please my parents for the next nine days. I groan at the thought of being here for nine more days and get out of bed. I head down stairs once I am showered and dressed for the day, only to find a note saying that my parents drove Caleb and Susan to look at houses for them to consider purchasing and that no one plans on being home until dinner. Fantastic! I come home to visit these people and have seen the for a total of twenty minutes in these past two days. With nothing else to do, I decide to take the pick up in to town and get some groceries.

I pull into the parking lot of The Merciless Mart, I get a strangely familiar family of butterflies in the pit of my stomach but I ignore them and go inside. Wow! When I say that nothing has changed in the past five years I'm not joking. This store is a blast from the past. I go down the aisles getting things as I see them; milk, cereal, eggs, bread. As I enter the movie aisle, something catches my eye. _Sweet Home Alabama, _my all time favorite movie. I decide that I have to get the movie because it's probably the only thing that can keep me sane for this rest of this 'vacation'. But of course, the movie is on the very top shelf. As I strain to reach it, I feel a warm body hover over top of me and grab the movie off of the shelf. My heart rate picks up and the butterflies start going crazy. Just by the person's scent, I know exactly who it is…

_Tobias. _

I suck in a deep breath, slowly turn around, and look him straight in the eyes. Oh those eyes; they're the deepest and purest blue I've ever seen. I have missed those eyes even if I'd rather not admit it. I'm not ready for this, I don't want to see him yet!

"You looked like you could use a like help." Tobias says with a shy smile and I can feel my heart melting. Five years later and he still has this affect on me.

"Thank you," I barely whisper and quickly grab the movie out of his hands. Our fingers brush for just a second and I feel my cheeks start to flame. Way to go Tris! I look so stupid!

"Still you're favorite, right?" Tobias adds. I look to the floor and nod. Say something Tris!

"So how have you been? It's been a while." I still can't make eye contact. I'm afraid that if I do I will completely lose it. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looks to the side, as if he's taken back by this very generic question.

"Oh you know, fine, I guess." He scratches the back of his neck, the way he always does when he's nervous and we catch eye contact again. Wait five years later and I still remember his little ticks, five years later and I can still make him nervous.

"Well, I um, better go. Great to see you!" I say and hurry to the check out. My heart still racing and my stomach all tied into a twist. I guess that's the thing with falling in love, you can't really fall out of it.

**oOoOoOo**

_(Tobias POV)_

I watch her walk away and I can't seem to catch my breath. what am I doing. It feels as if since I can even hold myself together enough to have a conversation with her, she's just going to walk right out of my life, again. Only now that I have seen her, back here, back home, I most certainly can't just let her leave. But at the same time, it's been five years. I shake my head and decide to man up.

"Hey Tris," I shout to her down the aisle. What am I doing? As she turns around I forget what I had planned to say. I feel the walls closing in on me and my mouth is all dry. "um, have a nice day." I oh-so smoothly add and leave the store as quickly as a can, not turning around to see her reaction.

"Have a nice day? You told her to have a nice day." Zeke mentions for the thirtieth time since I old him about seeing Tris. "After five years all you had to tell her was 'have a nice day'." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yes, okay, now can we please change the subject?" I say slightly annoyed. I know how stupid I looked and I just want to let it go.

"So are you going come over tomorrow night?" I shake my head right away. The last thing I want to do is go to one of Zeke's crazy parties. "Oh come on man! It's only gonna be you, me, Uriah, and Will." I raise an eyebrow at him. This doesn't sound like one of his parties. "I swear! just drop by for a little bit, please!" I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"We'll see." I tell him. It's been a long day.

A/N: Hola! SOOO much has been going on and I'm sorry for the amount of time it took for this edit! Thank you all so so so much for your reviews, favs, and follows! Keep 'em coming! I will try to post again this week! ALSO if anyone would like to design a cover for the story I would really love that. Let me know in a comment! 

P.S. SOOOOO MUCH FOURTRIS TO COME! HOPE YOU ARE AS EXCITED AS ME!


	5. Long Time No See!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I haven't updated in like 400000000 years! So sorry but I've been unbelievably busy over the past months. However, I really love this story and want to continue it. BUT I'm only gonna do that if y'all want me to. PLEASE COMMENT SAYING WHETHER OR NOT YOU WOULD LIKE THAT. If I get enough people saying they want me to I'll have an update by next week. Loves and Kisses :p**

**PS. HAPPY SUMMA**


	6. The First Cut is the Deepest

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback! It means so much to me! 3**

**Chapter 5: **

_(Tris POV)_

As soon as I'm out of the store I rush home. What just happened?! First, he sneaks up out of nowhere says he remembers my favorite movie; then we have nothing to say to each other; then he calls me out in the middle of the Mart to wish me a good day? I don't know what I thought would happen when we saw eachother again after all this time, but that definitely wasn't it. I was supposed to be put together. I gonna show him how great everything worked out; make him realize everything he threw away. Instead I was nothing but a blubbering mess in aisle 3.

Why do I care? I don't care. I'm 100% over him. Right?

I take a deep breath and fall back on to my bed. I need to go home. Home-home. I knew coming back to Rothsville was a mistake. I close my eyes to clear my head….

My eyes flutter open as loud banging fills the air. I hop and rush to the front door and find Christina standing there.

"Hey Chris! Please come in!" I mentally cringe at my half sleepy state and headache that really doesn't want any company. However, I'm only in town for nine more days so i might as well catch up with my childhood best friend. Because I definitely won't be taking any trips back again soon.

"Wow! This place really hasn't changed, has it?" Christina says.

"I know right," I mumble. However, I'm not just talking about my parent's house. This whole town and everyone in it seems to have stayed frozen in place since I left. Just coming back alive now that I'm home. As nice and comforting as the scene is, how come I'm the only one who changed? Why am I the only one pushing boundaries?

"So, I just stopped by to see what you'll be up to later. Say 8-ish?" Christina proposes with a fake shy-smile and batted eyelashes.

"Oh I'll be really busy doing, umm, well…" I stutter. Let's face it I have _nothing _going on, I just don't necessarily want to 'hang with the gang'.

"Seriously Tris? Five years in New York and you haven't even learned how to lie yet?" Chris teases. We both chuckle.

"Okay fine, I'm free." I say with a small smile and my hands up in surrender. The first time I've genuinely felt content this whole trip so far. I forgot how much I missed Christina. She's been my best friend since she moved here at 16. I haven't kept in touch with her enough. Maybe one night won't be so bad?

"It's a girls night at Shauna's. Be there around 8. It will be fun! Okay?" Chris half demands, half asks.

"Alright, I guess I can make it." I say and she lets out a squeal.

"Perf! See you then!" What did I get myself into?

**oOoOoOo**

We sit around the dinner table as my mom places out homemade chicken and vegetables. Simple but delicious, just like old times. We hold hands to pray and then talk about our day. As the night continues to unfold, I'm starting to feel like I'm 15 again.

Dinner ends and my mother directs her attention to me.

"So, what are your plans for the evening?" She smiles at me sweetly and me father clears the table.

"Um, well Christina said all the girls are meeting up at Shauna's tonight for a girls night." I inform my mother.

"That sounds great! You haven't seen them in so long! I think it would be good for you to catch up." My mother says dearly and holds my hand.

"I'm sure it would be I've been gone, and I'm leaving again…" I start.

"All the more reason you should go." My mother pushes. She's right, I know it. I sigh and stand up.

"Well then I better get ready then." I say as I make my way out of the kitchen. Just as I make it out the doorway, a hand grips my shoulder.

"Here," My father says and presses key into my hand. "So you can drive yourself. I re-juiced your pick-up." I smile at him, and leave the room before I can correct him that it's not my pick-up.

It's quarter eight when I finally decide on what to wear. I go with dark, tight jeans, a white eyelet shirt that stops right below my belly-button, wedges and some jewelry. One thing that New York taught me was how to dress. I grab my phone, purse, and key on my way down stairs. As I walk through the living room, someone catches my attention.

"Hey," Susan says.

"Hi. What's up?" I reply. She's the only one down stairs, and I didn't even think she was 'allowed' out of Caleb's sight.

"Oh you know, pregnant lady food addiction disorder." She jokes and I laugh. I've always loved Susan.

"Well, I better get going and get this night over with." I say and make my way closer to the door.

"Hey, take time to enjoy being here. I know it's probably boring compared to New York and all, but sometimes it's the simple things that mean the most." I give her a small smile and nod as I walk out the door.

It's a quick ride to Shauna's, but with the amount of cars parked outside and the music I could hear from down the street, I was starting to get the feeling this wasn't going to be a 'girl's night'.

**A/N: HEEEEEY! So I tried to do a long one to make up for lost time. Now that it's summer I'll be able to update a lot more. Thank you guys for all of the amazing comments and support. Please continue for comment, follow, and favorite. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! **

**P.S. ****IF anyone would like to design a cover for the story I would really love that. Let me know in a comment! **


End file.
